Candy Cane
by lunastars
Summary: Dean teaches Cas about food, and they both discover an interest in candy canes.


Sam and Dean both spilled the contents of their bags out onto the one of the beds in their motel room. There was a lot they couldn't do for Christmas (spend time with family, open up decent presents, have a proper tree and so on) but they could buy Christmas candy and other treats. So that's what they did, the two of them, along with Cas, went down to the shops and bought candy and other treats to eat.

Cas watched them from the other bed having no real reason to eat or enjoy what had been bought. He watched as Dean and Sam split everything up evenly into three piles. He was amazed about how carefully they were doing. Make sure not to drop anything off the side of the bed or squash anything. After everything was split Dean handed Cas one of the piles.

"Oh, I…"

"I know you probably don't even want to eat them seen as you don't have to but its Christmas and we won't be getting gifts or a tree or anything. This is it so you get your own pile."

"Thanks, Dean," Cas nodded. "And you Sam."

"That's OK, we stole- I mean got them really cheap," Sam smiled.

The angel gave a disapproving look but said nothing. He knew the hunters did more good than bad so he never felt the need to really have a go. Not that he would. He felt like he owed everything he had become to the brothers, especially Dean. They were facing the inevitable apocalypse and still they seemingly had time for him.

He studied the pile in his hands. "What makes all of this Christmas candy?"

"To be honest, most of it isn't, most of it is just regular candy and what not," Dean admitted.

"I don't know what half of this is."

"You can teach the angel about food," Sam decided as he moved his pile to the table and sat eating it while he went on his laptop.

Dean sat cross-legged on the bed then patted the space in front of him. Cas came over with his own little pile and sat cross-legged in front of Dean.

"This is a cupcake," Dean said as he motioned to his.

Cas looked at his. It was vanilla sponge with chocolate icing on top. "I've seen these before."

"Try it."

He unwrapped it and took bite, getting icing on his nose and top lip. It was a few bites later before he licked his lips and gave a big smile. _Success_.

"This is a brownie."

Cas took hold of his brownie as he finished his cupcake. Without hesitation he bit down and he smile before he finished it in a couple of more bites. Next Dean introduced him to cookies. Then there was gummy bears, then strawberry laces, then sour candies and more. Cas seemed to enjoy every single one of them but he stopped when there was two left.

"What are these?"

"Oh, this is gum," Dean said as he held up a stick from his packet. "Eat one at a time and _don't _swallow."

"But, why not?"

"It's bad for you, just chew it, and when the flavour is gone you put in the bin."

"Doesn't sound very good," Cas frowned.

"It is, trust me."

Cas gently took out a stick and unwrapped it before he popped it into his mouth. Dean watched as he took the first couple of chews. His eyes were completely focused on the angel's lips as they moved. Dean gulped, feelings rising in him as he watched and wondered what they felt like. He only looked away and started to laugh when Cas' face twisted into confusion.

"This has to be the weirdest yet most amazing thing I've ever had in my mouth."

"That could change," Dean whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"This is a candy cane," Dean said quickly.

Dean unwrapped his and Cas copied. He tried not to laugh as Cas struggled to get the wrapping off. As Dean was about to reach over and help the candy cane flew out of Cas' hand and hit the floor.

"No, leave it," Dean said as Cas went to reach for it. "You don't know what's on this floor. Take mine."

He handed Cas his before he picked up the one from the floor and threw it across the room towards the bin. Cas put the already open candy cane into this mouth then held one end as he licked it.

"Any good?" Dean gulped.

"I love it," Cas said happily. "It's definitely my favourite."

"Uh huh," Dean whispered as he watched Cas' tongue flick over the candy cane.

Naturally, Cas was completely oblivious to what he was doing to Dean as was always the case. It had been like this for a while now. Dean would find himself making comments, staring or generally just being captivated by whatever it was Cas was doing. And now watching him roll his tongue over the candy cane, Dean just want to reach over grab him and run his tongue all over the angel.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
